Zexal Costume Party
by Don Thousand
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal New Year costume party! Short chapters at first and longer chapters towards the end. Rated T for Kotori's costume. I take suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a VERY short chapter, but longer chapters in the future. R&R!**

* * *

_Dear Citizens of Heartland City:_

_This fabulous New Year will be welcomed with a bang! Come join you fellow citizens and attend Heartland City's first annual New Year costume party! _

_This party will take place at the Heartland Grand Plaza on December 31, 2013, at 7:00 PM. The person with the best costume wins a very special one of a kind prize! Food and beverages will be available to everyone. _

_Best of luck to citizens who want to compete for best costume! And Happy New Year!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Heartland _

* * *

**I'll update everyday up to 12:00 AM on January 1, 2014. Chapter 5 will be the big party! Wow, mega spoilers. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a day since the citizens of Heartland received the invitation to the New Year party. Citizens included Kaito and Haruto. "Just what we needed, another party to attend," Kaito was annoyed. He had too much attention over the past few days

"Come on, 'll be fun!" Haruto was energetic and wanted to go the party with Kaito. "Please go to the party."

"No," Kaito harshly said to Haruto

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to go."

"Do it for me. Please?" Kaito was still annoyed and didn't want to go. But, if his nii-san wanted to go, he might give it shot.

"Fine, but only this one time," Haruto was excited that his nii-san was going with him to the costume party.

"Yay! What are you going to wear the the party?" A curious Haruto asked."Not sure, how about you choose for me," Kaito hesitated on that last statement. Haruto was thinking what would look good on Kaito. It took him a minute, but he figured out what Kaito should wear the this party.

"I got it! You should go as the Human Kite!" Haruto excitedly suggested. Kaito's eye twitched.

"Okay, but on one condition. You have to go as Stewie from Family Guy," Kaito had a smug on his face. Now Haruto's eye twiched.

"...Okay," Haruto hesitated. Now for the hard part, making the costume. Kaito had red overalls from when he was little that Haurto could use. Haruto had a yellow shirt and he could wear it under the red overalls to look like Stewie. Now for Kaito's costume. Haurto had an old kite from one year ago. All he had to do was attach it to Kaito's back. The Human Kite. Four days until the party.

* * *

**Okay, Kaito as the Human Kite from South Park and Haruto as Stewie from family guy. I chose the Human Kite because his name in Kite. XD R&R It's SOOOOO hard to update on an iPad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I did it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. If I did, I'd make Vector the main character! R&R I **

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been two days since the invitation was sent out to all citizens of Heartland City, but Yuma and his friends just received it. "A costume party, this should be fun. Who's going?" Yuma asked.

"I am!" Flip and Caswell exclaimed at the same time.

"Me too!" Bronk shouted.

"Me three!" Cathy and Tori both said at the same time.

"Okay, we're all going. What is everyone going to dress up as?" Yuma asked again. There was a long silence in the room.

"…I don't know…" Caswell and everyone else were thinking what they should dress as.

"We should make it fun. We each write down a name on a little sheet of paper and put in a jar. Then we each pick one slip and that's what you have to go as," Flip suggested.

"Yeah! We should do that," Bronk agreed with Flip. Yuma went over to the kitchen and brought back a jar and some paper. He ripped the paper into individual pieces.

"Okay, everyone come over here and write down a costume on the paper and put it into the jar." Everyone went up and picked up a slip of paper and a pencil/pen. They put the paper in the jar, in order, Tori, Bronk, Cathy, Caswell, Flip, and Yuma. When they were all done, Yuma put his hand on the top of the jar and shook the contents of the jar up.

"Pick a piece! Any piece!" Yuma exclaimed. Tori reached into the jar first. Her face was a deep color red because she had picked Injection Fairy Lily. Caswell picked next. He reached into the jar and pulled out Gagaga Magician. Bronk reached into the jar and picked Gogogo Golem. Cathy, of course, picked Cat Woman. Flip was laughing his head off at his choice, he picked the Killer Leprechaun. (It's perfect for Flip!) Last but not least, Yuma. Yuma reached into the jar, since there was only one piece left; he picked it up and read it. It read the current version of Zexal.

"I'm okay with mine," Bronk said.

"Me too," Caswell agreed with Bronk.

"…" (Tori)

"Cat Woman! Lucky me!" Cathy excitedly yelled.

"Whoever came up with mine knows what he's doing," Flip said, Caswell gulped.

"This will be interesting," Astral said to Yuma. Yuma gave Astral a death glare. (Why Yuma?!)

"We have to make the costumes." Yuma stated.

* * *

**Costumes:**

**Kaito - The Human Kite**

**Haruto - Stewie**

**Bronk - Gogogo Golem**

**Cathy - Cat Woman **

**Caswell - Gagaga Magician**

**Flip - The Killer Leperucan (Yes, I went there. My friend said to.)**

**Tori - Injection Fairy Lily (My friend said to.)**

**Yuma - Zexal III**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was going to though Shingetsu in, but I decided not to...yet. Thank you to Durbe the Barian for suggesting a character for Durbe. Although I didn't mention it in the chapter, he will still be it. It'll be a surprise XD. And Sorry for updating late...R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Barians were bored. Vector went out to prank some random people, Durbe was reading a novel, and Misael was going through his deck. After a few moments of silence, Alit came bursting through the door holding seven envelopes. "HEY! THERE'S A PARTY TOMORROW!" Durbe, Misael, and Gilag were looking at Alit in confusion. Durbe just kept reading his novel.

"A party? For who?" (I didn't know if it was who or whom XD) Gilag asked.

"For the New Year," Alit replied to Gilag's question, "it's the end of 2013 for the Humans."

"I couldn't care less," Misael harshly responded. Misael got up from the couch and walked into the other room.

"How about you, Gilag? Are you going?" Alit asked his best buddy. Gilag just gave Alit a nod in acceptance.

"It would be suspicious if we didn't attend," Durbe added.

"One more thing, it's a costume party!" Alit spun around and threw his arms up in the air. (Don't ask)

"…" Durbe still had his nose in his book and Gilag just plain ignored him. Then, a shout broke the silence. The Barians rush to the sound coming from the other room, but when they got to the other room, they found Misael sticking his head out of the window and swearing at something.

"VECTOR! I'M GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU!" Misael shouted. Misael heard someone coming into the room and gasped. Alit laughed his butt off. "What are you looking at?!" Misael snapped at Alit.

"Your hair…it's red! HAHAHAHAHAHHA" Alit and Gilag were laughing like a madman, or Vector. Misael's eyes glowed red and they quickly stopped laughing.

Vector's head popped into the window from outside. "Another successful prank. Make Misael's hair red, check," Vector laughed while he jumped into the room. Gilag and Alit literally restrained Misael from ripping Vector limb from limb. The both of them together was barley enough to keep Misael restrained.

"Vector, there's a costume party tomorrow. Are you going?" Durbe causally asked the insane Barian known as Vector.

"Why not, I'll go," Vector agreed to go to the party. '_I can prank so many people at the party…'_ Vector thought to himself.

"Splendid," Durbe said.

"What are you going as, Alit?" Gilag asked Alit. Alit was thinking when the idea hit him.

"…I know! I'll go as a gladiator!" Alit exclaimed. "What are you going as?"

"I don't know," Gilag was thinking, "maybe a samurai?"

"That would be awesome!" Alit shouted.

"Misael should go as Grell, from Black Butler. You know, since he has red hair," Vector smirked, trying to make Misael mad.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Misael shouted. Alit and Gilag once again restrained Misael.

"I'll decide what I will go as." Durbe stated.

"I'll think about mine," Gilag also stated.

"I know what I'm going as!" Vector exclaimed; laughing like a madman.

"Remember, we only have today and tomorrow to figure out what we're going to wear," Alit reminded the barians.

Vector walked up to Misael and whispered in his ear, "You're going to the party."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, I'll show everyone that picture of you in the pink dress."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?" Misael's eye twitched.

"Whatever."

"And you have to go as Grell, or I show the other picture." Misael was about to grab Vector's neck and suffocate him.

"…" Misael walked off and he looked really mad.

* * *

**Woohoo! Big party tomorrow! Both in FanFiction and real life! I'll be updating at the party, because I got a new laptop with preloaded Office 2013! Still open for suggestions, like adding characters, such as Anna xD. R&R**

**Costumes:**

**Kaito - The Human Kite**

**Haruto - Stewie**

**Bronk - Gogogo Golem**

**Cathy - Cat Woman **

**Caswell - Gagaga Magician**

**Flip - The Killer Leperucan (Yes, I went there. My friend said to.)**

**Tori - Injection Fairy Lily (My friend said to.)**

**Yuma - Zexal III**

**Durbe - Unannounced**

**Alit - Gladiator**

**Gilag - Unannounced**

**Vector - Unannounced (hilarious)**

**Misael - Grell (from Black Butler)**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Okay, first off, I'm soooo sorry I didn't make this into one chapter. I'll update right away when I wake up. Anyways, happy new year! In central time! Hope you enjoy and all characters meet up at some point. Par 1/2. Pt 2 will be the final one. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 5 Part 1

It's the big day, Heartland City's big New Year party and everyone is getting ready for this end of the year party. The Grand Plaza was crowded with people in colorful costumes. Everyone was there, except for a few familiar faces.

~Kaito's POV~

There were so many costumes that I disliked, but the one that I disliked the most was my costume. Dressing up as the Human Kite was so embarrassing, and to add onto that, I had to go out in public while wearing it.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this," Kaito was annoyed and embarrassed, because he was in public wearing a kite on his back.

"You're doing it for me," Haruto excitedly said. That's right, I don't want to disappoint my little brother. In return, he has to dress up as Stewie from Family Guy. Haruto was in a yellow shirt covered by red overalls. "Do you want something to drink?" Haruto asked. I simply nodded.

Haruto was walking over the beverage table when I saw something bright catch my eye. I knew it was a person in a costume, but it had bright gold armor, silver wings that looked like metal, and a gravity defying hairdo. I was just about to walk over to it, but Haruto stopped me. He was holding a drink in his hand.

"Here you go, nii-san," Haruto kindly gave me the drink and smiled.

"Thank you." Haruto was staring at me. I was still staring at the golden armored costume.

"What are you looking at, nii-san?" Haruto asked. He looked in the direction that I was looking in. He took a few moments before he spoke. "That's Yuma."

"How do you know?"

"It looks like Zexal." I looked at it again and it did look familiar. I walk over to the golden armored person.

"Yuma?" He turned around and it was Yuma.

"Oh Kaito! What's up?" It was Yuma. Yuma gave out a laugh, "why do you have a kite on your back?"

"It was for Haruto. He wanted me to go as the Human Kite," I hesitated. Haruto walked up behind me and Yuma gave out another laugh.

"Is he suppost to be stewie?" Yuma historically laughed. Haruto blushed.

"Why are you Zexal?" Kaito asked.

~Yuma's POV~

"I didn't have a choice. I picked Zexal from a jar and I had to go as Zexal…" I was cut short. His friends were coming toward him carrying food.

"Hey, Yuma!" Tori said to me. I Blushed at the sight of Tori dressed as Injection Fairy Lily.

"..H-hey, Tori," I was hesitating.

"Yuma, do you want some food?" The killer leprechaun asked, also known as Flip. I nodded.

~Shark's POV~

"Why did you make me come?" Shark harshly said.

"I thought it would be fun," Rio replied.

"Psh." I can't believe Rio made me dress up as Shark Drake and made me go out in public. It was so embarrassing. She's going to get it someday.

"What's with the doom and gloom?" Rio asked.

"You made me dress up as Shark Drake and made me go out in public party."

"Lighten up. I'm sure Yuma and his friends showed up too." I thought what Yuma would've dressed up as. The possibilities were endless.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Okay, sorry I didn't update when I woke up, mainly because I slept in until 12:00 PM. And I had to go shopping. Chatper 5 part 2/2**

* * *

Chapter 5 Part 2

"Remind me again why I'm here," Misael harshly said.

"Because of me," Vector laughed. Misael let out a groan from his annoyance of Vector. Vector ran off to who knows where.

"Just be glad you didn't go as something really embarrassing," A boxer, Gilag, tried to make Misael cheer up.

"I would listen to Gilag," Durbe suggested. Durbe's hair was dyed a lighter silver color and combed down. He also was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black pants and black boots with black wristbands. He was dressed up as Eyes Rutherford.

"What are you dressed up as, Durbe?" Misael asked.

"Eyes Rutherford, from Spiral," Durbe replied to Misael's question, "where's Vector?" The Barians were looking around for any sign of Vector.

"Uh oh," Alit looked worried that Vector would do something stupid. He was right. Standing behind Misael dress up as Grell, stood another Misael. He turned around was a surprised.

"Vector, I'm going to f***ing kill you someday," Misael snapped. Vector was dressed up like Misael. His hair was combed down and dyed blonde. Vector stole an outfit from Misael the other day so he can do this.

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?" Vector mocked Misael by saying it in an impersonation of Misael. Misael simply slapped Vector across the face. Vector laughed like a madman and ran off.

~Vector's POV~

It's time for me to embarrass Misael. I was running through a large crowd making a fool out of Misael, or me dressed up as him. "My name is Misael! Remember it well, for it is I who will destroy you all!" I randomly shouted that while running through the crowd of people. I was laughing _really _hard.

"Misael?" I looked where the voice came from. It was Kaito! "What are you doing here?" He asked. I walked up to him and waited a few moments until I slapped him in the face and ran off. "WHAT THE HELL MISAEL!?" Kaito yelled.

I was running when I saw a table filled with sweets and other food. I ran over to the table and ate some cookies, but something caught my eye. I saw a bright yellow costume surrounded my other costumes that looked like Yuma's monsters.

I start running toward them, but the real Misael stopped me. "Vector, why are you dressed like me?!" I ignore his question and kicked him in the coconuts. He collapsed on the spot.

"HA!" I laughed.

"VECTOR!" Misael shouted. The group around the bright yellow costume turned around towards my direction. Now I'm sure the person in the yellow costume was Yuma.

"Oh Yuma-kun!" I tackled him and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Misael?" Yuma looked really surprised.

"Guess again!" I said in my Shingetsu voice. I got off Yuma and he stood up. "Why are you in Zexal form?" Yuma's wings stretched out to clean the dirt off and he was wiping the rest of the dirt off.

"I had no choice, I picked Zexal from a jar," Yuma explained to me.

~Yuma's POV~

Why is Vector here? If he's here, the rest are here too. And why is he dressed up like Misael?

"Why are you dressed up as Misael?" I asked Vector.

"To piss him off, and it worked," Vector laughed softly to himself. Kaito was getting something to drink for Haruto, but he was walking back to us. He was staring at Misael and nearly kicked his butt.

"Misael! Why did you slap me!?"

"Kaito, it's not Misael," Tori explained, "it's Vector."

"Oh. That wants me to kill him even more!"

~Normal POV~

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this wonderful New Year's costume party!" A loud hologram of Mr. Heartland shouted. "Let's pick our costume contest winner from the crowd, shall we!" A spot light emerged from a helicopter from the sky. Vector used Bariaphorse and transformed into his true form.

The spotlight was moving randomly among the crowd of costumes and started to slow down. The spotlight stopped somewhere far away from Vector and Yuma's friends. It landed on a person with long silver hair wearing all black.

Yuma and Vector few up to see who the spotlight landed on. (In the anime, Yuma can't fly in Zexal III form, but vector can, from episode 94.) "Wait, that's Durbe!" Vector shouted. Yuma and Vector flew over to Durbe, but they stayed out of the spotlight. "Durbe! You won!"

"I did? Splendid!"

"Hey you! Down there!" Someone shouted from the helicopter. Durbe looked up. "Ya! You. You won, so here's your prize!" The person in the helicopter was Mr. Heartland. He threw a small package down to him and Durbe caught it.

Durbe was looking at and a moment later, Durbe opened the package. "Woohoo!" Durbe excitedly shouted.

"What is it?" Alit asked.

"I'm going to the book store!" Durbe shouted and showed Alit a $1000 gift card to a book store.

"Congrats…" Vector mumbled, then Vector slapped Durbe and flew off.

"VECTOR!"

"Hehe!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. And thank you for your reviews, PM's, and suggestions. And Rio and Shark were dressed up as Shark Drake and Ice Beast Zerofine. Thanks again. :)**


End file.
